Killer
by BellPrincess
Summary: Len keeps having nightmares so he doesn't sleep.  Plus add in the extra hours at work Len is extremely tired.  Not to mention he keeps putting himself up to Kaito's and Gakupo's standards.  What will happen with this over worked, tired, jealous Len?
1. It Begins

"Weeds are swirling in the darkness, a beautiful flower blooms nearby.

We both live in different worlds, but I desperately tried to reach her.

Please god… If this is my last chance, I want to talk to her.

In a small dark room that was closed, a sad voice reverberated through the room.

My heart and breath… Are in pain… At least… I want to know…

Your name!"

"Great! That's it folks! Len, go get Kaito now. We need to film his video now," Master said not looking up from the screen.

"Right, Master," Len said drearily walking away. _Why is Kaito so popular? He has such a good voice though. And Gakupo too._ Len had always had this obsession that his voice wasn't good enough. That he always needed to put himself to Kaito's and Gakupo's standards. He put in long hours of practice, let alone working. It was just a little too much for the young sleep deprived fourteen year old. And when he did sleep, it wasn't pleasant.

Many nightmares. Many repeats of the previous night, or continuations. Most of the time it was about murderous things. One he had recently had was about him coming home after a long night and finding his sister and everyone else dead. Their bodies mangled in horrid ways. And sometimes there was a message that haunted him even when he was awake. _"Soon it will be your turn."_

"Len!"

"Miku?" Len said a little jumpy from being deep in his thoughts and memories about his dreams.

"Hey, where are you going? You know we still have work right?" Miku said now walking with him.

"Oh nowhere really. I just need a break for a bit. Plus I just finished my work for the day," Len said shuffling along, kicking up dirt when he walked now that he was outside.

Stopping right in front of him, Miku put her hands on her hips, "Len, you need to slow down a bit. For one your wearing yourself out, and two you're making this rest of us seem like slackers around here when you work so hard. Say when was the last time you had a good night's sleep, you don't look too good."

"I'll be fine. In fact I was just going to go back to the house and take a nap. I mean I am done for the day right?"

"Well OK, if you say so," Miku said walking back inside to go hang out with the rest of the group that hadn't even come close to finishing their work.

Debating on whether he should walk home of take the road roller he decided to walk so that way Rin wouldn't have to, and so he wouldn't have to pick her up later either. On his way home he hadn't realized that he started humming Servant of Evil. Finally reaching home he walked in and saw that it was already sundown and that anyone could be here any minute. Usually it didn't take that long to walk from the house to the set, but walking so slowly, even that seemed impossible to take that long. Plus he eventually realized that he had been humming about half way through the song, he didn't know how many times he had hummed it, but even still. He had left about eleven a.m.

Walking up to the door Len saw that the door had been left open a crack. Thinking this odd he walked inside hesitantly. All the lights were off so nobody should have been home yet, reaching around in the darkness he tried to find the light switch, but it was no where to be found. Finally letting his eyes adjust slightly to the darkness he still really couldn't see. Walking around everything seemed somewhat normal, well except for the fact that it had taken him that long to walk home, and that there was no light switch.

Len reached his bedroom upstairs after about killing himself in the dark, he thought that maybe there might be something he could use to see in there. He opened the door and just like magic all the lights in the house came on. Trying to be grateful he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Opening the door all the way he walked in and tripped over something. Looking back he saw it wasn't something but someone! It was who other than Kaito!


	2. Imposter

"Kai-Kai-Kai-Kai-," Len just couldn't bring himself to say the name. Kaito had been brutally murdered and just laid in his room. What kind of monster would have done this? Looking away he saw that there had obviously been a struggle by the shape his room was in. Except one part was just as he had left it this morning. Walking over he saw that the door had been cracked a bit, and he thought he heard a sob come from inside.

"He-hello?" Len asked nervously.

"Len?" He heard a small voice come from the closet, "Is that really you?"

"Rin? Oh gosh! Are you OK?" Len said opening the closet as far as he could, but Rin kept it closed part of the way. "What's wrong Rin? Are you hurt? Please tell me what's going on here!"

"Len, help me. Help me, please?"

"Rin, you're OK! I'm here now, you're safe from whoever did this to you," Len said trying to hug his obviously traumatized sister from whatever had happened here.

"No, Len. Wait! Get away from me, get away from here! Go run, please!" Rin had begun crying again, frantically trying to get away from the closet and trying to get him away too.

"Rin! Please don't hurt yourself, you're going to be alright," Len said trying not to remember how Kaito looked. Just thinking about who could of done such a thing made him almost throw up. All the blood, and his face. Kaito's face, if not for the blue hair and uniform he probably would have been cut beyond recognition.

"Len. Please. Do as I say and go!"

"She's right. Len. You might want to leave," a familiar voice said from within the closet.

"Who are you?" Len said jumping back and tripped over Miku this time. Only her face was still intact. It was the rest of her that had been abused and cut. This one made Len puke for real, and pushed his temper beyond the boiling point.

"Well, Len. I'm surprised you wouldn't know your own voice!" The voice said stepping out the closet with Rin in hand. It was Len, only his eyes were black, his clothes darkened with the color of blood, and very scared Rin trying to break free of the imposter.

"Wha-wha-," Len could believe his eyes. It was an exact copy from head to toe, only the eyes. Those piercing black eyes. It was a nightmare, only this time it felt real. Definitely real? He didn't know and didn't care to know. This person, whoever he was, had just killed the girl he loved, his best friend, and was about to kill his sister.

"What? To shocked speak? I hope so because here comes my favorite part. I kill, you get blamed. I mean what's better right? It is your finger prints on the murder weapon, your room, and the best part, they all have a connection to you," the other Len said taking the knife to Rin's throat.

"Len, please. Help me," Rin cried out for her brother through sobs. Len tried to move, but he couldn't, the only thing he could do was just sit there and watch his sister die right in front of him.

"Aw, what's the matter Len?" He said letting Rin's body drop to the floor with a loud thump, "Got nothing to say? I mean you did just kill your sister after all. And soon it will be your turn." That's when everything went black.


	3. To Forever Wander This Twisted Fairytale

Looking around Len awoke in his room. If he hadn't looked around carefully he could have sworn that he had made a mess of his room. Which was odd for him, his room was usually the neatest of all. Getting up he looked in his closet and found that everything had been ripped out of it. Hearing voices come from downstairs he walked cautiously walked to the top of the stairs. It still felt like everything had still happened. It was crazy though. It could have! Could it?

Hearing Rin laugh he made an instant connection and ran downstairs. He didn't see anyone though. Then he heard it again, only this time it was clearer and coming from within the kitchen. Still a little shaken from whatever happened he peeked inside the kitchen and saw Rin, Kaito, and Meiko sitting at the table on the far wall of the kitchen. Opening the door more he actually peeked his head in.

"Oh, Len? Guess he finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Kaito said not moving very much. He actually looked a little worried.

"Yeah, how are you?" Rin asked looking worried as well.

"Miku went to go get a doctor so you really shouldn't move around too much. You hit your head pretty hard there.

"Huh?" This made no sense at all. They were worried when just a few seconds ago they were all dead! Was it really all just another nightmare?

"Of course he wouldn't remember," Kaito said getting up this time and going to help Len over to a chair because he looked a little shaky.

"Right, who wants to explain?" Meiko asked. Silence went throughout the house.

"Alright I will," Kaito said sitting Len down next to him.

It took a while to explain everything but eventually it all was said. After Len had left to go home no had seen him. The road roller was still at the studio so they figured he had walked home, which he did. But when they had got home the house was completely dark and the door left wide open. Then a loud crash came from the upstairs. Everyone had rushed inside to see what was going on. Inside was completely trashed. Every room in the house.

After they heard another crash, plus a slight scream they had all run upstairs to see what in the world was going on. There was blood leading from the bathroom to Len's room so they figured something bad had happened. It wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be, but it was still pretty bad. Len was throwing everything out of his closet. His room was turned upside down, left, right, and every other which way. Broken glass littered the floor and blood lead to Len. He had large cuts on both his arms, plus a few here and there on his face.

Len was basically cleaning out his closet as if he were looking for something important. Only he looked upset, mad, and confused all at the same time. Blood was on his clothes, the carpet, and the walls. He had let out another scream and basically tore the door off his closet. Rin tried to calm him down, but he had scratched her and almost bit her. Then Kaito tried but Len kicked and punched like he was being kidnapped. Gakupo then tried and almost failed, but Len had broken free of his grasp and tripped over the mess he made and hit his head pretty hard on one of the posts of his bed.

That's when Miku went outside with Luka to go get a doctor to look come take a look at him. In the meantime the rest of the group had tried to clean up the mess that Len had made. No one had a single clue as to what happened. They were just no taking a break to rest and get a drink, so no one had a chance to go check on him.

"Really? Len was so confused at this point. In his dream, the only place that was a mess was his room really, and then the fact that he had torn off his closet door. That couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Could it? I mean if the imposter Len had come from the closet after killing not only Miku and Kaito but Rin too, then he probably would have a freak out.

"Yeah, I mean you just looked like you were a lost little puppy that had just been tried to be eaten by a bigger dog. I'm sorry that made no sense did it?" Kaito said laughing and taking a bite of his ice cream he had gotten out.

There were too many questions running through Len's head that he couldn't even think straight. Before anybody had time to say anything else, Miku arrived back with the doctor and Master. It took a while, but Len was examined by the doctor and questioned on what had happened to him before he had acted out. Of course Len didn't remember a thing so the doctor said that he should just stay in bed for a while.

Yet of course Len had some objections to this. He had worked so hard for the past weeks and he wasn't going to stop now. So he just OK and went up to his room to wait for the doctor to go away. "I'm not going to loose my progress here and now. No way! I'm going to work tomorrow whether they want me to or not. Even it's the last thing I do!"

The very next day Len woke up early like usual and went downstairs to get something to eat with the rest of the group. But before he knew it he was being ambushed. "Len! You know you shouldn't be up and about right now! That doctor said you just needed to rest for now." Rin said getting up.

"Yeah, we don't need something like that to happen again right?" Gakupo said with a mouth full of rice. _Of course he would say that! He just doesn't want me being better than him!_

"Please, Len. Just go back to bed. We need you to get better, and it's for the best," Kaito said finishing off his milk.

"I'll be fine alright. If there's any problems then I'll come right home OK?" Len said lying through his teeth. Even if he was too tired he wasn't going to give up now. He needed to work harder so that way he could finally be up there with Kaito and Gakupo. Just even thinking their names now made Len slightly sick. They were his best friends but he just couldn't help but hate them.

"Len, I don't think this is such a good idea either," Miku said putting a hand on Len's shoulder. Just shrugging it off Len ate and finished getting ready.

It was later in the day that Len started to feel a little sleepy, and since he didn't have any work to do for about another hour or so he figured he would lay down. He didn't want to since the nightmares, but he couldn't help it. So right there and then he found a nearby couch and laid down against his better judgment.

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club. An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call. A peculiar country answering to each command. So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen._ _Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

That was as far as Len got in humming the song before he had reached the end of the road. It was a dark and dreary path, but not unsettling to walk. As Len stood there he looked over the ledge and wished there to be another path. That's when two sets of stairs appeared. Still Len just stood there. It was like either path lead him somewhere bad. Somewhere he didn't want to go. It was like standing on the brink of insanity.

If he did choose a path, he might end up being where he wanted, but if he chose the wrong path. He didn't want to think about it. But before he could choose his legs started moving. He was moving towards the right path. Both of them lead down into the pit at the edge of where he stood, but he felt the one he was going down, was going down farther than he wanted to go. But he couldn't stop himself.

It was like a never ending staircase. Until he stopped. He had reached the bottom and the stairs had disappeared, left no trace as if they were never even there to begin with. That's when things got a little brighter. The sun showed for once, but as quickly as it showed, it disappeared too. That brief sunlight allowed Len to peek past what he could see. Just a little down the way was a rather large building. Oddly enough it looked like the studio. Yet again he started walking against his own will.

Finally reaching the building he opened the door and let himself inside. It was dark but he continued to move forward. That's when a spotlight came on and shinned right in his face. The light didn't go beyond him so he still couldn't see anything in the room besides the light. Then things started to get brighter and brighter till he could actually see what was going on. He was on set, almost as if he had never slept at all. The only difference was that there were no other people. It was the last set for Alice Human Sacrifice and he was somehow already in costume and make up all applied.

_The fourth Alice was a young boy of curiosity. He was lost and could not find the boat where he began. And so he ran through countless open doors so recklessly. A young boy running wild throughout Wonderland. A lost memory. A misguided young boy. But he had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland. He was never woken from his terrifying dream. Forever he would wander this twisted fairytale._

It was the song all of them had created up. Both his and Rin's part. But the only thing missing was Rin. There was no trace of her within that part of the song. It was crazy. Almost the same exact words, but different in a way that he couldn't explain. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't right. It never was. But he couldn't go looking around for the others. He felt glued to one spot. Something didn't fit right, and he wanted to go find out what it was but he just couldn't.

Then everything went black. There was nothing, no sounds, nothing to feel but his costume on his back. There was just darkness. Just before Len felt like he was slipping into the back of his consciousness the spotlight came back on. The set was still there, nothing had changed, just as if there was a power outage.

"So Len. You have returned yet again to our wonderful world," a voice came from above. Only this time Len knew who is was.

"You! What did you do?" Len screamed above him. He tried to move but he was still glued to one spot. Then all of a sudden the imposter jumped from the rafters above to the floor below and landed right in front of Len. When the imposter stood Len could see that he was this time in the costume for The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles.

Brushing off the dust the imposter spoke again, "So Len. What did you think? I think you're performance was superb," he said now pacing around Len. The stopped when he was right behind him. It was quiet for a few seconds but then he spoke. "You know what you did wrong though?"

"And what exactly did I do wrong?" Len spat back.

"Oh, a little feisty today aren't we? Well I will still tell you what you did wrong," the imposter said with a smirk on his face. "What you did wrong was you forgot the finale! Yes the grand finale! The key to any good performance."

He was now back around to face Len, but before he had a chance to speak Len interjected, "And what exactly was the grand finale? I never knew of such a thing for this performance."

"So now you're acting like you knew about the performance in the first place? Oh well, can't be helped. You know what. Just because I'm nice I'll let you go back and redo the grand finale so we can all be satisfied with our work here."

Then everything went black again. Nothing, not even sound from the imposter either. After a few short seconds the lights came back on. Only this time it allowed Len to see the full stage. Although he wished he had rather not seen it. It was a horrific sight! Meiko was just lying there as if she had been ripped to shreds by the forest that took her in the song. Kaito shot to death. Miku was basically skewered on a large spear. Then he realized that this wasn't a set anymore. It was reality.

About falling backwards he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not wanting to turn around he saw the imposter again. _Turn around! Turn around now! _He was inside his head. Trying his hardest not to comply he grabbed his head and screamed. But before he could do anything else his body forcefully turned around. And what he saw was to never be unseen.


End file.
